


Super more than friends

by Yung_writa



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yung_writa/pseuds/Yung_writa
Summary: Jon and Damian are best friends, but when Damian tells Jon a secret about himself, their relationship will never be the same.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the people that want to be themselves around other people. Be yo self! And this is also for the people who love super sons🙂

Jon was walking home from school that day. He was in his last class when he got a text from Damian telling Jon he would be at his house when he got home. Jon remembered that Damian said they wouldn’t train that weekend. He and Batman were going to try and stop Deathstroke once and for all. It meant a lot to Damian. He hated Deathstroke. Jon was now at his front porch, ready to enter his home. The car was gone. His mom had gone to the daily planet to finish her work for the day. He noticed the porch was soaked. The weather was harsh that morning. There was a violent storm during school hours. He wiped the mud off his feet on the rug, before going inside. Damian was in the bathroom staring at his pale face. He was unusually sweating on his forehead, but he was too distracted with how much his hands were shaking to notice. How pathetic, he thought. What am I doing? Hiding in here like a fool. He stood up tall, trying to raise his confidence. But then he heard the front door open, and his confidence was back down faster than an eye could blink. “Damian? You here?” Jon ran up the stairs. He saw Damian in his bedroom, staring out the window. Damian was a master at hiding things, but he just couldn’t get a grip. “How’d you even get in here? The door was still locked,” Jon asked. Damian tried to talk, but was lost for words. “Window,” he said with a scratch in his voice. “You okay?” Jon could always tell what Damian was feeling. “I’m fine,” Damian lied. What to say? He thought. There was a brief moment of awkward silence for a few seconds. “What happened to Operation Deathstroke?” Jon asked. “That ended up falling through, so I thought I’d stop by.” Damian turned around to face Jon. “I also brought that game.” “Yes!” Jon and Damian set up the game, it was Jon’s favorite part about weekends.The game was about a mercenary trying to save the president from terrorists. Damian was distracted from his thoughts. He enjoyed these moments, and he didn’t know why. The moments where he was with Jon, and not feeling like he’s gonna fall over. Just distracted by the joy of the moment. The innocence in Jon’s face would brighten anyone’s day. Once set up, Damian and Jon played for hours. It was now 7:00 and Jon was tired of playing the game. They put on their favorite show to watch together. Jon fell asleep twenty minutes into the episode, and rested his head on Damians shoulder. Damian would have been lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it. His soft curls on Damian’s bare neck gave him goosebumps. After a few moments Damian started to doze off himself. He knew he had blown his chance. No one can wake a kryptonian from deep slump. He decided he’d talk to Jon in the morning. The next morning Jon woke up at 5:30. He was used to living in a small house outside of town. He’d have to wake up to do chores before school at 8:30. He woke up with one of his arms stuffed in the couch(if he wasn’t half kryptonian he would have probably broken a few bones), and his other on Damian’s chest. He removed his arm from the foreign area to get some breakfast. Damian woke up hours later, at around noon. He was peacefully wrapped in a ball. He got out the sheets. Jon wasn’t there. Damian walked down to the living room to try and find Jon. He was outback cutting logs with his lasers. It was a fun exercise Damian taught him. Damian was glad to see that not everything he tells Jon goes in one ear and out the other. Jon walked inside to find that Damian was gone. He left only a few minutes ago. He loved spending time with Jon but he had responsibilities at the manor. When Damian was back at the manor, he felt wrong. He should have done what he went to do, but nothing he can do about it now. He opened the door, and Dick was sitting at the table with Jason. “What’s up, batboy!” Jason yelled. “Nothing, Todd.” Damian walked up to his room. Why me? He thought what am I doing wrong? He didn’t know what makes someone like someone else, but he was aware how powerful that was. He could never focus when he was around Jon unless he was focusing on Jon, and when he did, he would just get uncomfortably hard. He hated himself. No one he knows understands him. Damian didn’t even notice that he was crying. Why was he crying? He couldn’t tell himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later, Damian invites Jon to the manor. Damian was hanging out with Dick, the first Robin. Dick was telling Damian about when he first met Starfire. To say Dick was pretty drunk would be an understatement. He was drinking Budweiser. Damian could smell it from the other side of the bed. 

“What is that?” Damian asked. Dick let out a small laugh. He slid the cup to Damian. 

“Why don’t you find out.” Damian knew it was something that would make one intoxicated, because that was happening when Dick drank more of it, also Dick would never make such an irresponsible mistake. letting Damian drink was honestly a roll of a dice. No one but him knows what he would do. Damian picked up the cup. It was a styrofoam cup, and Damian could see his reflection in the drink. He was an emotional mess. He decided to take a sip. A decision he would immediately regret. It tasted like earwax, and coffee grounds. Why would anyone drink that? He thought. He started coughing, and Dick was laughing at him the whole time.

“It’s no fruit punch, Damian, and it’s not for kids.” Dick said. 

“Hey! I’m no child.” Damian grabbed the cup, and chugged it. It was gross, and he would never drink it go sulk, like Dick was, but he had to prove a point. He drank most of it, then decided no point was worth this. He spilled the rest on his shirt. Dick was surprised, but realized that was all that he had left. 

“Hey! I never said drink the whole thing,” Dick said. 

“Now who’s laughing?” Damian left the room. 

Jon just got to the manor, and he was excited to talk to Damian. They hadn’t talked since that night a few weeks ago. Jon could tell something was up with Damian. Maybe Damian would talk about it this time, but Damian was not one to talk about what’s on his mind. Damian is always with Bruce, his siblings, or Jon but somehow was still alone. Every hour of the day, he’s hiding something, but what? Jon had no idea. Jon walked up to the door, and knocked three times. Alfred opened the door to let Jon in. 

“Hey, Alfred! Is Damian here?” Jon asked.

“He is, Master Jonathan. Right this way.” Alfred led Jon toward Damian’s room. Jon opened Damian’s door, and saw Damian eating chips. 

“What’s up, Damian?” Jon asked. Damian looked up at Jon. 

“Kent.” Damian was able to keep his cool, for right now. He slid all his school books off his bed to make room for Jon. “At school there was a kid who made the science experiment wrong, and then it fell over and exploded all over the floor. We had to leave, cause no one knew what would happen after that.” Jon was laughing, but Damian just stared at him, and smiled slightly.

“So what do you wanna do? Go on patrol, we could train, or—” “Talk,” Damian interrupted. “We need to talk.” Whenever Damian wanted to talk it was about something serious.

“Wh- What’s wrong, D?” Jon asked.

“Nothings wrong, but I need to ask you a question.” Jon was confused, but he was listening.   
“We’ve never talked about my sexuality,” Damian started.

“What’s that?” Jon asked. 

“Well, it's how someone feels about certain people. Some people like other people who are the same gender as them, like boys who like boys, or girls who like girls. They’re called homosexuals,” Damian explained. Jon knew that a homosexual was a gay person, because he learned about it in school. He never gave it much thought, though. He just figured that people liked people, no matter their gender. 

“I… I discovered something about myself through spending so much time with you,” Damian said. Jon understood now why Damian was being all soft. 

“You’re gay?” Jon asked. There was a small moment of silence. Awkward silence. Damian looked ashamed of himself. 

“I think so,” Damian said. 

“Wow… and you like me?” Jon was still processing the conversation they were having. Damian gave Jon a look of conformation. He could have never predicted this. Damian Wayne, the Damian Wayne likes him. What are the odds? Jon smiled. 

“Cool.” Damian smiled back. Jon didn’t know why he said “cool”, but it was cool. The richest guy in town had feelings toward him. 

“So, you don’t think it’s weird?” Damian asked. “Why would I think that? You’re my best friend.” Damian could feel the tension rising. He grabbed Jon’s hand. Soft for a kid of steel. Damian looked at Jon as if to ask a question. 

“Can I? I- I mean can we? You weren’t specific.” Jon chuckled. He got closer to Damian. He could feel Damian’s breath on his neck. He was giving Damian an invitation. Damian accepted. He got a bit closer, then kissed Jon on the lips. He looked at Jon. 

“Was that… bad?” Damian asked. Jon smiled. He wasn’t used to seeing Damian like this. Damian was usually strong, arrogant, and Whiney. Right now he was embarrassed, soft, and curious, but probably not as curious as Jon. Did he like Damian? He didn’t know, but he would be lying to say he never thought about Damian in a romantic manner. Right now Damian looked more beautiful than ever. Was it love or adrenaline? Didn’t matter though, cause Damian went in for another kiss.   
Their lips met, but this time Jon opened his mouth, so Damian put his tongue in it. It was cold, and rough. Jon was frozen. He didn’t know what to do, he’s never kissed before. Where did his tongue go? He just moved it around, but after a few seconds he was getting a hang of it. He stopped to breathe, and looked at Damian. He knew Damian would never look at Jon the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and criticism are appreciated.


End file.
